


Clinical Trials

by Geist



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Play, Breasts, Butt Squeezing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, Drooling, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gags, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Lingerie, Lube, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Potions, Pubic Hair, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wetness, cock growth, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need to spice things up in the bedroom? Try your girlfriend's cock-growing potion and a third participant! Clinical trials pending. Use at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinical Trials

Voices? Or not, Kat conceded. Just the groans of the underwater dormitory adjusting to the pressure surrounding it, and the clanks and hisses of the pipes as they redirected water and air for who knew what purpose. With her eyes behind a thick blindfold, every sound had taken on new significance. 

It'd been half an hour (a quarter? Five minutes? She couldn't tell) since Paz had stripped her, cuffed her to a chair and wrapped the blindfold around her head. She'd even been gagged. Paz had left, saying she needed to get some things. Now all Kat could do was rattle the handcuffs binding her wrists to the backrest and her ankles to the legs. She could mumble if she liked, but she tried not to. 

It was an inventive work of cruelty, that gag, something that Kat could never have imagined her sweet Galician girlfriend would even have known about. It was huge for starters: a big, solid ball that tasted of rubber and was already making Kat's jaw ache. And deviously, it was covered in soft spikes that seemed designed to stimulate her salivary glands. Hence the lack of mumbling. If she tried to speak, she drooled, and she was doing enough of that already. Rivulets of spit were escaping out over her lips, rolling down her chin, there to continue on down her neck or drip onto her stomach and thighs. 

Kat tried to relax, to still her heart and quiet her breathing. She strained her ears, listening for the merest hint of a footstep or the echo of an opening door. And then, from outside the room, coming down the hall:

"...ready and waiting. She'll be pleased to see us, I think." Paz's voice! Kat called out to her, heedless of the gag. 

"Pzz!"

"Oh, she sounds impatient," Paz said as the door to the room opened, then clanged shut again. She had someone else with her, that much Kat could tell from their footsteps. "Don't worry, Kat, I'm here now. And I found what I was looking for."

There was a rustling of fabric, and a giggle, hurriedly shushed. Paz padded over to her, and Kat felt her gentle hands untying the blindfold. Kat blinked, at first at the sudden brightness, and then in shock.

Annie was standing in the middle of their shared bedroom, as naked as Kat, blushing as deep a red as her vermillion hair. Kat couldn't see her eyes; her face was downcast, but she could just make out the hint of a smirk on her lips. She held her hands behind her back and kept her feet and thighs close together, hiding her privates as best she could. All Kat could see was the tight curls of her pubes. The carpet matched the drapes, but Kat knew that already. They'd shared rooms, group showers and themselves, but ever since she'd started dating Paz, the latter hadn't been a part of their friendship. Now, though...

"Hey? Kaaaat?" Paz clicked her fingers in front of Kat's face. "I know Annie's pretty, but I'm your girlfriend, no?"

"Mmm?" Kat looked over at Paz. She was as naked as her and Annie above the waist, but she was wearing her white lace panties: the ones that made Kat's throat constrict and her mouth go dry. Not that she was in much danger of dry mouth right now. Another drop of drool rolled down her chin as she cast her gaze up Paz's tan, svelte stomach, and over her pretty breasts with their pert little nipples.

"That's better," Paz said as Kat finally looked her in the eye. "I bet you're wondering why Annie was one of the things I got, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, let's deal with that gag, first." Paz reached over to the room's desk and plucked a cloth from its surface. Kat noticed a bag sitting next to it, one that clinked when Paz's hand bumped against it.

"There," Paz said, cleaning the drool off Kat's chin. "So messy." She reached behind Kat's head, unbuckled the gag and pulled it out from between Kat's teeth. Kat gratefully closed her aching jaw, working the muscles until they stopped aching.

"Better?" asked Paz, and Kat nodded, the habit of silence still ingrained.

"So. Annie," Paz continued. "I know you and her liked to fool around-"

"Paz!" Kat blurted out. "If this is - I never touched her after we started going out."

""Oh, I know." Paz waved away her concerns with one airy gesture. "You're my loyal Katerina. But I thought if you can have a taste of Annie, then couldn't I? So I kind of...made her mine."

For the first time, Antimony raised her head and spoke. "Sorry, Kat." A wry, apologetic smile twisted her lips. "But she was very persuasive."

"Paz," Kat said, "this is probably the sort of thing you should discuss with your girlfriend before you tie her up and blindfold her. Me and Annie experimented before, yeah, but I thought we were..."

"More exclusive?" A look of concern flitted over Paz's face. 

"Right."

"Kat, I'm sorry. Me and Annie, we wanted to surprise you. I should have realised."

Paz looked so forlorn that Kat tried to reach out to comfort her, and came up short against the cuffs.

"It's okay," she said. "It's not like I'm totally against the idea, anyway."

Antimony cleared her throat. "For what it's worth, you have my promise never to come between you two. Though I would miss playing around with you, Kat."

Kat smiled at her. "Thanks, Annie."

"So," Paz asked, "should we stop? Talk about it?" 

"Well, umm, if you two are still up for it, I think we can share ourselves for a while."

Paz beamed, and Annie's naughty grin returned. "You won't regret it," Annie said. "We have some surprises in store."

"That's right." Paz stood, walked over to Annie. "What would you most like to do right now, hmm?"

"Kiss you?" Annie ventured.

"Not a bad start." Paz leaned towards her, and kissed her. Deeply, intensely, intentionally, pulling Annie close while their lips closed over one another and their tongues vied for supremacy. An unexpected jolt of jealousy twisted Kat’s stomach, but she ignored it. It wasn’t hard: Paz and Annie looked so good together, and arousal overrode envy as the main source of her internal butterflies.

Annie and Paz held their clinch, and for Kat, time dilated to the point where they seemed like two statues, eternally locked together. They moved, though; Paz grabbed Annie's bum, squeezing, and with her other hand took hold of her hair. She yanked Annie's head back and pulled away from her, nipping at her lip.

"And how was that?" she asked.

"Incredible," Annie gasped.

Paz smirked, slipped behind Annie, put her hands on her shoulders and turned her to face Kat. She kissed Annie's neck, just above her collarbone, then went further up, pressing lips to skin as she went, and ended up nibbling her earlobe. Annie groaned, arched her back and thrust out her chest, and Paz slid her hands onto her breasts. She squeezed them slowly, pushing them together, then parting them and cupping them individually. Her fingers on Annie’s nipples prompted yet more moans: moans that got faster and more perfunctory as she teased those perky pink peaks. Poked, prodded, flicked and rubbed, they stiffened under Paz’s touch, pulled into erection while her areolae swelled into even greater prominence.

“Isn’t it just a little exciting,” Paz asked of Kat, “seeing your lover feel up your best friend like this?”

Kat offered no response, but her stare said it all. She leaned forward as far as she could, peering closely as Paz dropped one hand down to Annie's thigh and stroked it in slow, spiralling circles. Moving ever closer inwards, her fingers came to rest in the soft nest of fur covering Annie's quim. Paz cupped Annie's mound, and with the air of a showwoman, spread open her lips, unveiling a flash of the wet, rosy skin hiding beneath.

"Kat loves it when I do this," said Paz in a stage whisper. She pressed her fingers to the very bottom of Annie’s slit, dragged them up and over her hole and briefly hooked her fingertips against its rim. Annie shuddered, her hips quivered imperceptibly, and Kat continued on, slowing as she approached her clitoris. She hovered her fingers over it, holding Annie frozen, until she flickered them, and Annie almost jumped out of her grasp. But she’d stopped a millimetre away, and after a tense, silent moment, punctuated only by the harsh gasp of Annie’s breath, she brought her fingers back down and repeated the process all over again.

A few more of those devilishly teasing strokes had Annie squirming in desperation. She leaned her head back against Paz’s shoulder and whispered things that Kat couldn’t quite hear, but imagined that must be incredibly filthy, all in an attempt to goad Paz into really getting to work. Paz, though, wouldn’t be baited, and kept up her teasing, whispering back just as lasciviously. Kat watched a droplet of juice roll from Annie’s pussy and dribble down her leg, followed by half a dozen of its fellows. Eventually each drop was too heavy to stay stuck to her lips, and instead they stretched out, hung pendulous in a glistening string and finally fell to the metal floor.

There were quite a few splashes on the ground by the time Paz was through, some of them big enough to merge together in the makings of a full on puddle.

“Messy,” Paz said, looking round Annie’s shoulder to look at the wet floor. “Time for something else, I think.”

“Paaaaz,” Annie whined, “please.”

“Please what?”

“Please can I cum.”

“Mmm, maybe if you’re a good girl for the next bit.” She let go of Annie and made her face her, then popped a hand on her head. “Now, down you go.”

Annie went to her knees, shuffling and back and leaning forward to, Kat was sure, to give her the perfect view of the curve of her back, the exquisite half-globes of her arse and her pussy. With exquisite care, Annie gripped the waistband of Paz's panties between her teeth and tugged them down, bowing lower and lower until her nose almost touched the floor and Paz finally condescended to step out of her undergarments. Annie deposited them to one side and reared back up, returning to waist height. 

Paz stepped forward, holding the back of Annie’s hair, her fingers lightly laced into her hair. There was the distinct sound of a tongue slurping across Paz’s quim. Kat had made that sound enough to know it, and more came after, getting quicker and louder, interspersed by sucking, murmurs for Annie and groans from Paz.

Kat saw Annie’s hand appear between her legs, rubbing hard, getting coated in wetness. Paz noticed too, and made her displeasure known.

“Ah-ah, you keep your fingers away from that naughty little cona.”

“But I need it,” Annie said, still rather muffled.

How do you think I feel, though Kat, trying to rub her thighs together. The way she was fastened to the chair made it impossible, and she sat frustrated while Paz tilted Annie’s head up to look at her.

“Okay, then how about we get started with the surprise?” Annie nodded, and Paz grinned. “Stay there, then. She stepped away, and Kat noticed the olive-green lipstick marks covering her mound. To forestall any jealousy, she asked:

“Just what is this surprise?”

“Annie told me about one of your adventures,” Paz replied, "and that potion you cooked up." She reached into the bag on the desk, and pulled out a glass vial filled with a translucent pink liquid. 

"Ah, Paz, be careful with that. It really makes you-"

Heedless, Paz pulled out the potion's stopper and swigged it down in one gulp. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, as if she’d been kicked in the gut, she doubled over, yowling, clutching at her groin.

“Ooooooh, it feels...ahhh!” She yanked her hands away as something that, Kat knew, was extremely sensitive in its initial growth began to swell. Her clit was extending, engorging: growing out into something huge. It curved under its own stiffness and twitched as deep blue veins shot through it, flooding and fuelling the fresh tissues with blood. Behind it all, complex internal changes gave Paz chambers filled with a sterile analogue of semen, and she winced, a tube stabbing itself down the growth to hook up the plumbing. Finally, her erstwhile, grossly distended clit hood rolled itself up her new penis and formed itself into a neat foreskin.

“Wow!” Paz straightened up, gasping. “Incrible.” She tugged at the cock - her cock, and found its skin slipped back smoothly, exposing a bulging purple head. A surge of precum oozed from its tip at the merest touch. She turned, and Kat was shocked at the predatory look in her eyes. Not that she could keep looking at Paz’s face for very long. She dropped her gaze to her girlfriend’s immense prick, awed by its size and potency. Hers hadn’t been that big when she’d taken the potion.

“It feels wonderful,” Paz said, licking her lips. “Aren’t you clever? So clever, and so pretty.” Her voice became a growl, and she advanced on Kat. After a couple of steps, though, she stopped, and seemed to think for a moment.

“Later,” she said, with a wink. No, no, now! Kat wanted to yell.

Annie was still patiently kneeling, hands resting on her thighs, Without ceremony, without words, Paz went to her and shoved her cock in her face. Annie responded immediately: straight back to sucking and licking as though Paz hadn’t been away for even a second. She went for Paz’s pussy first, digging her tongue deep into her sweltering hole while she nuzzled the prick bobbing against her face. Withdrawing, she took a long, slow lap up its length, kissed the tip and went back down, covering it in her saliva as thoroughly as she could. Every lick dragged a whimper from Paz’s mouth, every kiss a lecherous moan. Annie explored every inch of that brand new dick until Paz was panting, until, with a scream, she came. It was an eruption: she sprayed hot white streamers of cum in every direction, cock bouncing with every spurt. Her jizz splashed across her belly, across Annie’s face and into her hair, it fountained uncontrolled into the air and came splattering back down onto the floor.

“Dios,” she said, dazed and shaking from the intensity of her climax. “Amazing.” She shook her head, focussed and looked down at Annie, who stared back with something approaching reverence on her face. Along, of course, with copious amounts of pearlescent goo. “More.”

Kat watched her sweet, gentle girlfriend grab hold of her shaft and slap it against Annie’s face. Not gently, either; these were vicious whacks that raised red marks across her cheeks.

“Paz…” she protested, but the instant she opened her mouth her tormentor jammed her cock straight into her mouth. “Mmph!”

Annie gagged and tried to jerk away. Paz grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked on it, and Annie’s screech gurgled out around her cock. It made Annie stay still, though, and she stopped trying to struggle away and started struggling to swallow the massive length being shoved down her throat. She choked, gagging again, and her eyes teared up, threatening to turn her mascara into black streaks. And when Paz forced in another inch, they did, carving inky trails down her cheeks.

Paz was thrusting now, bucking her hips, fully absorbed in the wet warmth of Annie’s mouth. She face-fucked Annie with a will, grinding against her tongue and penetrating her mouth until the drool dripped from her lips, dangling in glutinous ropes that swayed and snapped with every one of Paz’s strokes.

Annie gave Paz's side a weak thump, and she relented for a moment, pulling out long enough for her to take a raw, raspy breath, then she plunged straight back in, and Kat saw a bulge reappear in Annie's throat as it was stretched out once more. 

Paz was shuddering again, her movements turning jerky. Her hands were balled into fists, including the one holding Annie's hair, and sweat dripped from her forehead onto her red-tinged face. With a scream and one last powerful thrust, she buried her cock in Annie's mouth as deeply as it would go and shot her load straight down her throat, filling her belly full of cum. She held herself there for a few seconds until Annie struggled for breath again, then withdrew, her prick dripping its last dregs down Annie's chin. 

She was still drooling spit and spunk in equal measure, but that didn't stop Annie from making the effort to clean up Paz's dick. While she did, Paz put her arms behind her back and flexed luxuriantly. 

"I can't believe I'm still hard," she said. "Does this stuff ever wear off, Kat?" 

"Yeah," Kat said, "But it stays umm, erect pretty much the whole time. You really have to come a lot for it to go soft."

"That sounds like a challenge. How about I use this thing the way it was meant for?" Kat perked up, certain she was going to get some relief from the desperate need coursing around her body. But Paz looked to Annie again, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Mmm, yes please,” she said. 

“Bend over the desk.” Paz moved the bag of precious potions to the bed, while Annie rested her elbows on the desk, wiggling her hindquarters in the air. She spread her legs, reached back and split her labia with two fingers, offering herself as enticingly as she could.

“What a nice behind,” Paz said, running her hand over Annie’s cheeks, squeezing each one. “You look so sexy like that, Annie.”

“Kat and I have used that concoction enough for me to know what she likes,” said Annie, peeking over her shoulder to wink at her friend. “I assumed it would work for you too.”

“Oh, it does.”

Paz pressed close, hips against Annie’s buttocks, and her cock rubbed up between her pussy, resting snugly along its length. Looking on, Kat whined, a rush of heat flooding her loins. The seat felt wet and slippery beneath her. She wanted to be the one bent over the desk. She wanted to gag on Paz’s cock, to have her face and hair stained with her beloved’s cum as Annie’s was.

“Is my Kat getting impatient?” Paz said, rocking back and forth on her heels, the head of her prick sliding close to Annie’s opening. “Don’t worry. Me and Annie are going to take care of you in just a little while.”

Turning back to Annie, she guided her cock into position and thrust home, plunging herself into the wet, warm embrace of Annie’s inner walls. Annie squealed and balled her fists, clenched her knees together. She slumped over the desk, her breasts dangling, one of which Paz reached for, to grope and massage, sinking her fingers into its pliant softness.

“Haaaah!” Paz moaned. “You’re so tight, Annie. I’m not gonna last.” Feverishly, she humped away at Annie’s upturned arse, the slaps and slishes of their coupling getting louder and louder.

“I - mmnn! I don’t mind, just keep fucking me!”

“You’re a little slut, chica.” Paz gave Annie’s bum a swat, prompting a yelp, and redoubled her efforts, leaning over Annie’s back to nuzzle and nip at her neck. Groaning, wriggling back against Paz, Annie reached across the desk and grabbed the opposite edge, anchoring herself against Paz’s increasingly forceful pounding. She looked, to Kat’s eyes, just as worked up as Paz was, and she didn’t even have the excuse of swarming with the cocktail of hormones in her cock drug. She screamed and writhed, reaching back to caress Paz’s skin, to scratch and pinch and urge her on. Paz growled and punished her with more smacks to her bottom. She grabbed Annie’s hair and pulled her head up.

“You gonna come, Annie? Does it feel that good?”

“Yes! Yesssss!”

“Look at Kat, Annie.” Paz tweaked Annie’s hair so that she was forced to turn and stare at her friend through lust-fogged eyes. “She’s so jealous of you right now. She wants this pene. Go on, you come for her.”

“Ohhh, Kaaaaat!” Annie wailed. “It feels so goooood!” She screeched, convulsed, and Kat watched her climax at the hands and loins of her girlfriend. Paz, too, sighed and slammed into Annie one last time, holding herself hilted while she twitched, evidently filling Annie with jizz. She pulled out and squirted one last white streak across Annie’s arse, then straightened up, panting, resting with one hand on Annie’s back.

"Whew," Paz gasped, looking down at both her handiwork and the unflagging mast of her dick. "Still hard. Well, Katerina, I guess you've earned a turn now."

She gave Annie's supine back a rub, coaxing her back into life, then crossed over to Kat, sat down in her lap and kissed her. Kat melted, all the teasing instantly forgiven as she plummeted into the scent and taste and touch of her love. 

"Oh god - oh Paz," she managed to get out in a break for breath, then Paz's lips sealed hers again. The next time, Paz stuck her hand between her legs. The mewl Kat uttered made her blush to the roots of her hair. 

"You're soaking," Paz crooned into her ear. She held up fingers slicked in Kat's juices, and Kat sucked them clean without a moment's hesitation. Paz returned her hand, wriggling in deeper, rubbing, squeezing. 

"You loved watching me screw Annie, didn't you? You wanted it too." She wormed a finger into Kat's hole, and for a moment its warmth and solidity was everything to her. She hissed out a yes. 

"This isn't enough for a greedy little thing like you, is it?" Paz continued, hypnotically, her eyes boring into Kat's. "You want this long, thick thing slamming into you." She shuffled forward, pressing her cock against Kat's stomach. "Like a piston in one of your machines, hmm?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, yesssss!" 

"Bien." Paz withdrew and stood up, leaving Kat throbbing, squirming. She fetched the handcuff keys and unshackled Kat, who gratefully rubbed her wrists and ankles. Paz helped her to her feet, and she stretched, working out the kinks sitting still for so long had put in. Paz pinched her bottom and said:

"On the bed. Me and Annie just have one more thing to do."

Annie had recovered, and anticipating Paz, had moved their bag of goodies back to the desk. Now Paz reached into it and pulled out another bottle of potion. 

"Ever taken two of these at once?" she asked Kat. 

"No."

"I'm gonna be your test subject." 

"Paz, wait-" But just as before, Paz disregarded her warning and swallowed the whole lot. Simultaneously, Annie took a bottle and did the same. 

The drug had its usual dramatic effect. Annie sprouted a magnificent penis, almost as big as Paz's, and the now familiar lust-light entered her eyes. She stared wolfishly at Kat, her intentions clear in every aspect of her body. Meanwhile, Paz’s prick swelled to an even more monstrous size, lengthening and thickening to the point where she couldn’t even close her thumb and forefinger around it.

Paz and Annie moved in on Kat, approaching her from both sides, and wound themselves around her. Their cocks brushed against her legs and smeared her thighs in sticky trails of precum. Their hands found her breasts, her nipples, her bottom, her pussy, rubbing and squeezing her from so many angles that she couldn’t possibly anticipate where they’d go next. Paz nibbled on her earlobe, while Annie pressed her lips to the hollow of her neck, moved up to her chin, then inflicted a multitude of feathery kisses around her mouth.

“I’m so glad we get to keep doing this,” Annie said. “It’s even better with someone else.”

“Yeah,” Kat grunted. Annie was teasing her clit through its hood, and Paz was toying with her nipples, twisting and pinching them oh so gently, and even Kat’s mighty brain didn’t have much power to spare for words.

She yelped, and leapt up onto her tiptoes. Paz had slipped a finger between her buttocks and pushed it up against her her arsehole, wriggling it in between its puckered edges.

“Ever had anything up here before?” Paz asked.

“Just, uh, toys.”

“Ah! Then I get to be the first to take your bum!”

“With that thing?” Kat twisted to eye Paz’s cock, and confirmed that yes, it really was that big.

“Oh?” Paz’s taunt was obvious. “You don’t think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can!" Kat said, stung, then realised what she'd agreed to. 

"Okay, if you say so. Wanna get her warmed up, Annie?"

"With pleasure." Annie took Kat by the arm and lead her over to the bed, where she laid down on her back, pulling Kat down on top of her. She hugged her close, wrapping her in her arms, sharing her warmth and the joy of contact. Her cock rubbed up between Kat's legs, and Kat couldn't help but grind against it, rutting like a woman possessed and crying out in desperate need. 

"Fuck, Annie," she said, an internal quiver running through her. "That feels so good.”

“Do you want it?” Annie purred, reaching down to guide her cock to Kat’s entrance. Kat groaned and bit her lip, rocking back against it.

“Yes! Please!”

Antimony had been holding out against the potion’s effects far longer than Paz. She grabbed Kat’s arse, digging in her nails, and Kat hissed at the sharp prickle. It was forgotten in an instant as Annie dragged her down, spearing her to her deepest, most private depths. Her walls clenched down, spurred into action by the heat and hardness, the satisfaction of fullness that she’d so sorely needed. Moaning, she reared up, slamming herself down to meet Annie on the way up. Her hands were everywhere, questing over Annie’s body almost of their own accord, squeezing, groping, while Annie kept hers planted firmly on her behind. Annie came almost immediately, stuttering out a parade of guttural syllables, her eyes rolling up in her head. Her prick didn’t flag for an instant, and she kept on thrusting even as she splattered Kat’s insides with her spunk. Kat closed her eyes in bliss, letting the sensation of that wet warmth perfuse itself through her body. Great thick streams of it overflowed from her, covering her lips and thighs and Annie’s cock, making the connection between them even more slippery and sublime.

Another hand joined Annie’s on Kat’s arse. “You started without me,” Paz said.

“Ah-Annie couldn’t wait,” Kat said, twisting around and flashing Paz a grin. Paz’s cock was glistening with lube, and she held the bottle in her free hand: evidently another goodie from the potion bag. She upended it and squeezed out a generous helping, letting it dribble down between Kat’s cheeks.

“That’s cold,” said Kat, shuddering.

“You’re going to want it in a minute, mi corazón.”

“I know, I know.” Kat eyed Paz’s immense erection again, not without some trepidation.

“Hey Annie, open her up for me.” Annie complied, spreading Kat’s butt so that Paz could get a good look at her lube-soaked arsehole. She oiled up her fingers and tossed the greatly depleted bottle aside.

Paz’s pressed the tip of her index finger against Kat’s ring, gently, but insistently, and pushed forward, slowly twisting her hand as she wormed her way past those tight muscles. Kat knew enough to relax, to invite Paz in, and her own furtive solo experiments meant she was well prepared to take a finger. Two, when Paz added her middle one, then a third and even a fourth. Kat murmured, leaning over Annie, her eyes shut, buffeted between the hot white pleasure of Annie’s cock in her pussy and the more alien, subtle, different sensations Paz was inducing in her rear. She could feel the minute contraction of her innards around Paz’s digits, clenching down on them in time with the thump of her heart.

“You’re so flexible,” Paz said. “Those must have been some pretty big toys.” She tried opening up her fingers, opening up Kat’s rectum to its very limit. Kat whimpered. “Think you’re ready for the real thing?”

“Uh-huh.” Kat’s head flopped to and fro in what might have been a nod. Between the pressure in her arse and Annie’s resurgent stamina, she didn’t have much concentration to spare.

“Okay.” Paz pumped her fingers a couple more times, just to check Kat really was ready, then she kneeled behind Kat, carefully spreading her legs over the tangle of Kat’s and Annie’s. She lodged her cock in the valley of Kat’s bum, rubbing it up and down, letting it glide along in its slick groove. Panting, the tip of her bulging glans oozing its ever-present gobbets of precum, Paz pulled back and pointed her dick towards its target.

Kat shrieked when Paz pushed into her. She wasn’t rough, but she was quick, and it was more out of shock at how big that monster of hers was than any real pain. Paz stopped for a moment to make sure she was okay, then continued on. Kat knew when she’d bottomed out, quite apart from her sheer presence, Paz’s hips pressed against her bottom.

“So tight,” Paz crooned, leaning over Kat’s back. Her breath was hot on her ear. “You feel soooo good, Kat. How’s it for you?”

“Amazing,” Kat said, and Paz gave her pleased murmur. She pulled back, slowly, and Kat felt her cock dragging over the walls of her rectum.

“Ooooh,” Annie moaned. “I can feel you Paz.” She wriggled, and her cock squeezed the flesh between Kat’s pussy and arse against Paz’s.

“Ah, there you are,” Paz said. “Come on, let’s give her what she wants.”

And with that exhortation, Kat stood no chance. Annie and Paz bounced her between them, muscles straining, bodies developing sheens of sweat that made their skin sparkle in the dim light of the room. Kat wasn’t without a dick inside her for a moment: when Annie withdrew, Paz rammed herself back in, back and forth, building a reciprocating rhythm that left Kat breathless. Annie exacerbated that by grabbing Kat’s head and pulling her down, forcing her tongue into her mouth, interspersing her kisses with nips and nibbles at her lips. Not to be outdone, Paz bent low and savaged the back of Kat’s neck, drawing up her skin against her teeth to leave dark red hickeys.

For the second time, Annie came inside Kat, and it was clear she wasn’t going to stop. Kat watched her ecstasy play out on her face, listened to the words she mouthed: about how good she was, what a perfect friend. A glow that had nothing to do with sex suffused her, and she bore down on Annie in a passionate, delighted clinch. Paz reached her peak in turn, crying out her joy in a mix of gallego, spanish and english, her trilling iberian syllables thrilling Kat to her soul. Their cum leaked out of her in waves, displace by their thrusts, and turned the space between them into a squishy, sticky swamp. Like Annie, even Paz’s third orgasm that night couldn’t quench her fire, and she kept on pounding Kat’s butt with undiminished ferocity.

Kat lost herself in the complete physical sensuality of it all: in the way she was squashed between her ravishers’ bodies, the movement of their cocks in her holes, the lines of fire their hands and nails scored across her skin. Paz offered her her fingers to suckle, while Annie reached between them and squeezed her breasts, pinched and kneaded her nipples against her own. There was nothing Kat needed to do but accept the pleasure she was give, and to writhe and wriggle and cry out “Paz!” and “Annie!”, “More!” and “Harder!”, all while an ineluctable climax built inside her. It swirled in her belly like a dynamo, shooting off sparks that rocketed up her arms and down her legs, tensing muscles and tingling nerves. Each breath seemed a little harder to take, each thought came through slower and more jumbled.

When Kat came, she made sure Annie and Paz knew it. Her screams echoed around the tiny confines of their room, bouncing off pipes and metalwork, so loud and so frantic that her partners hugged her close, soothing her with caresses and whispered hushes. She shook in their grasp, then fell limp, the irresistible pleasure assailing her mind stealing away control of her limbs. Finally, she fell quiescent, utterly drained.

And Paz and Annie kept on fucking her. They didn’t stop, in fact, until a great deal later, when they were all covered in cum and sweat, aching down to their bones and completely, wonderfully satisfied. Paz pulled out of Kat, leaving her arsehole gaping, dripping cum, and rolled off to the side. Kat slumped away from Annie, whose cock had finally gone limp. So had Paz’s, and both of them were starting to shrink, resorbed as clever little enzymes got the chemical command to get to work. The process was quick, and soon Paz and Annie were left with their usual, if very pink and swollen clits.

The three of them lay there, staring up the ceiling, occasionally dozing, sunken in the ultimate post-coital daze. Kat and Paz clung together, and Annie spooned Kat, each of them breathing the others’ scents. Finally, Kat broke the silence, in a voice that was hoarse with thirst and tiredness.

“I love you so much, Paz.”

“I love you too, my darling,” was Paz’s tender reply.

“And I love you, Annie.”

“Love you, Kat,” Annie murmured. “An’ Paz.” She yawned heartily, stretching her arm over Kat to encompass Paz.

There was nothing more to say for a while. Then:

“Saturday tomorrow,” Annie said.

“And we’ve still got plenty of Kat’s stuff.”

“Hey, hey, woah!” Life returned to Kat and she sat up, a frown on her face. “We still need to talk about how we’re gonna do this, remember? And besides, I won’t survive another hour of that, let alone a whole day!”

“Okay,” said Paz, in conciliatory tones. “How about this? Tomorrow we talk, we rest and then…” A sly grin covered her face. “Sunday.”

“Sunday,” Annie agreed.

Kat threw up her arms, and flumphed back down onto the pillows. “You win!,” she laughed. “Sunday!”

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Kinky No Kyoukai (http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/) All glory to them! My own humble blog is at geistygeist.tumblr.com, where you can follow me for fic updates, the odd flashfic and general bullshit.


End file.
